Bronze Beast
"Your reign is over." Chikelu Kombayi was a former gunrunner for warlords but currently defends the innocent and upholds justice as the mystical Bronze Beast, and current member of Earthwatch. Biography Surviving a rough upbringing in Nigeria, Chikelu found a path to a stable way of life by becoming a gunrunner. As morally reprehensible it is to supply ruthless warlords with weaponry, Chikelu made the justification that it was to make money and survive, and simply turned the other way on such heinous acts. But one day, he found ancient ruins containing the mystic Armor of the Bronze Beast. Recognizing it as the armor of the ancient legendary warrior known as the Bronze Beast, Chikelu knew that with this, he could end the destructive war in his homeland and protect the innocent as the new Bronze Beast. Personality Chikelu took his responsibility as the new Bronze Beast to heart, being honest, dutiful, strong-willed and responsible. He is also a hero anyone would look up to, because of his calmness and cool-headedness in even the most stressful of situation. Chikelu is also a natural-born leader, whose boldness and directness aid in his decision making and would lead anyone to trust him. But while making a good leader for those reasons, he can also be too stubborn and insensitive and unwilling to compromise in plans. At times, he could even be described as cold, and generally unwilling to take part in recreation, placing too much responsibility on himself. Powers and Abilities Firearms Expert: As a former gunrunner, it was necessary to know the ins and outs of the guns he sold and shipped. Thus, Chikelu became incredibly familiar with the proper use, maintenance and construction of most contemporary firearms, from pistols to shotguns and assault rifles, and even miniguns and other heavy machine guns. Bear's Endurance: When the Armor of the Bronze Beast emits a green aura, it is drawing upon the heightened endurance of the grizzly bear, making Chikelu much more resistance against all forms of damage, and can even switch off his pain receptors to allow him to fight further. Falcon's Flight: A purple aura signifies the Armor drawing the power of the Falcon to give Chikelu the ability to fly in the sky. Chikelu's arms would take the function of the two primary wings, which need to be guided alongside the wind current to effectively fly. Bull's Strength: The armor draws upon the power of the Bull with a red aura, meaning Chikelu is given the massive strength of a Bull. This can work well in combination with Bear's Endurance, however this technique works best with reckless abandon and no regard for fighting style or strategy. Cheetah's Speed: The massive speed of the Cheetah is granted to Chikelu when the armor glows yellow. Despite the physical limitations of a traditional Cheetah, Chikelu can sprint for long periods of time at speeds of up to 75 miles per hour, but precise movement is far more difficult at these speeds. Lizard's Climbing: An orange aura from the Armor means that Chikelu is granted the advanced climbing capabilities of the tree lizard. Not only are his hands and feet more clawed and capable of climbing even the most adverse environments, but he's also capable of seeing farther distances and smaller distances. Raccoon's Stealth: The armor draws upon the quick, quiet abilities of the Raccoon by giving off a subtle black aura. With these abilities, Chikelu's feet are more padded, making him essentially silent. His agility and acrobatic ability is also heightened during this, working well in at night in quiet environments. Shark's Swimming: Extremely improved swimming abilities as well as gills for breathing underwater are granted to Chikelu with a blue aura from the Armor. Similar to a typical shark, Chikelu is capable of swimming at speeds of up to 35 miles per hour, and even faster when swimming along with the current. Equipment Armor of the Bronze Beast: Constructed over a century ago and enchanted by one of Earth's first sorcerers to draw upon the abilities of animals, this armor was used by a noble warrior to defend his family and homeland from European colonizers and imperialism. Out of respect for his acts, the armor was placed in a hidden location to be found by the next great warrior and defender. Relationships Okolo Kombayi - Son Udo Kombayi - Daughter Yetunde Kombayi - Wife Jatau Akintola - Rival (Formerly Partner)Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Earthwatch